parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TsaoClaire T
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_X1JM_MzH8 0:43 Watch out, Charice Pempengco! 131 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWOpEyM2dko 1:01 Rollercoaster 22 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf1p5Fxdwgw 0:50 Kobe dances hawaiian 2 71 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkkliHa4n6Y 1:42 Talent Show (piano) 28 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-LGqOoKenU 2:03 Talent Show (hiphop) 92 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9ZfKeVsii0 3:22 Talent Show (Lazy Song) 7.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtC6d0zaTLQ 1:04 Raving Nan 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzXJB_laz54 0:22 Giving Gary V a note 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR6CmXVg8K0 1:04 Luanne Rice gives us thanks! 38 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0Koh7HXy9I 0:59 Swimming 136 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g8Jf4crNKI 1:17 Doing the Monkey 89 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trg7tmnbbFI 1:15 The Twist 63 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdhSW961mOQ 0:24 Fun Everyday with Gold Ranger Antonio 367 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAOu05McHnQ 0:40 PreK goes Gangnam 46 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bACYh8u30Uo 1:25 Andrew reads David 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDo9qqxL2OM 0:33 Crazy Teens 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX7AfZ7hLdQ 1:17 Crazy Teens pt2 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxNmYPNYGss 1:00 Karaoke Bruno Mars 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5l9Akcxwes 0:58 Fun with Greg and Steve 916 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz34A_XR2kw 0:25 Fun with Greg and Steve 577 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rev5DdNuC-Q 2:25 Dolores Street Chinese Dance 558 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qRxhdyC52Q 3:23 Dolores Street Treasures Sasa 951 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr1Jt04a4lU 2:10 Prek Mat Man 79K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJuaGAoYl9E 0:19 Little Drummer Boy 49 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXasiRmTnYM 1:33 US geography by my two boys. 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UPCJORrIzA 0:17 Drum beats 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYasV2jbVBY 1:05 Anthony the Warrior (Created with @Magisto) 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifu3Dv3eIYY 0:37 Clippers and Spurs Night (Created with @Magisto) 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohl9MGZIY6k 0:52 LEGOLAND (Created with @Magisto) 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iICLgC9MIfI 0:37 Christmas Concert (Created with @Magisto) 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYD9TTjAmNw 1:30 T'was the Night Before Christmas and to Christmas Day (Cre 33 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3pInpBMcHo 1:09 Christmas in Irvine (Created with @Magisto) 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RspDV-LiHis 1:14 Road Trip to NorCal (Created with @Magisto) 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lr2SS3pDYI 1:09 Birthday New Year (Created with @Magisto) 22 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qtHNiLB2oQ 1:09 Andrew Be Ballin'! (Created with @Magisto) 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV2pYhoL2nY 0:57 Grandpa Turned Little Richard! 90 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LPtYDxoY1E 1:31 Anthony's Basketball Banquet 2014 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMgjR4InTi8 1:08 Moonshine Jungle Tour (Created with @Magisto) 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbiSYyxoKfg 0:18 Happy Birthday Elianna! 51 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn_R374P34E 2:51 Y.M.C.A. 46 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZ4GdZVZWXM 1:56 Andrew the Drummer Boy 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDrXR8zes0Q 1:08 Matthew and Andrew Rock Seven Nation Army 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Os208_szv4 0:44 Andrew's Back in Black Session 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HourKcVd4_Y 0:35 Andrew's next lesson 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lwjFk4Ccpk 1:15 The Making of a Band 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CHlOf-FPjM 1:36 Secret Serpents - Band Intro 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4XpDOPch2U 1:25 Secret Serpents - Seven Nation Army Pt1 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcLC1vNv6F0 1:22 Secret Serpents - Seven Nation Army Pt2 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkrMhYuagTo 1:53 Secret Serpents - Seven Nation Army Finalé 93 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ruf0Ul1vTis 0:13 Chinese song 45 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwFohJnCm5E 0:30 Good boys' Harlem Shake 65 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6esEpFm0Ic 3:14 Learn Black Sabbath song with Matthew Tsao 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpONPCYYWbU 0:43 Matthew plays Iron Man 26 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sXl6owE1dM 0:45 Andrew Plays Uptown Funk 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNj1F8Jx-zc 3:15 Matthew Performing Weezer 70 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-XBosPYPtc 4:29 Andrew Performing Bruno Mars 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9HqRSE3nPo 2:08 A Very Merry Mannequin Challenge 99 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvAMUBmlMls 7:28 Pack 863 Webelos II - Throughout the Years (2012-2017) 79 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T_TbMUcaOY 7:21 Camping 2017 59 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgcoyrAW6rw 0:50 HAMILKIDS Andrew and Sire 24 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgcoyrAW6rw 0:50 HAMILKIDS Andrew and Sire 24 views3 months ago Category:TsaoClaire T Category:YouTube